


Week 2

by Pappels (SabakuNoKel)



Series: Dark Crystal Kinktober Collection [2]
Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Body Worship, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Gurjin/Mira/Rian is only in chapter 5, Hand Jobs, In Public, Just the Tip, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Nearly Getting Caught, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underwater Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKel/pseuds/Pappels
Summary: Part 2 of my kinktober shorts collection featuring Gurjin and Rian
Relationships: Gurjin/Mira/Rian (Dark Crystal), Gurjin/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Series: Dark Crystal Kinktober Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962913
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. In public

**Author's Note:**

> Another week of kinktober and this time the spotlight is on Gurjin and Rian.
> 
> Enjoy!

As guards at the Crystal Castle they rarely get nights off but every guard knew there was no better way to spend a free night than getting drunk and dancing at a Podling bar.

The band played a jaunty tune, loud enough to be heard over the stomping of many feet, Gelfling and Podling alike. While their fellow guards could be found at the bar or on the dance floor Rian and Gurjin sat secluded by themselves, tucked away in a dark booth in the corner.

Gurjin had one hand on the table, fingers casually tapping along to the music while he jerked Rian off under the table with the other.

Rian bit his lip to muffle a groan as Gurjin squeezed him tightly. “We shouldn't be doing this... anyone could see...” Rian protested weakly but didn't try to push Gurjin's hand away.

Gurjin looked at him, eyes shining playfully. “I _could_ stop, but then you'd have to sit here the whole night with a boner. Would you rather have that?”

Rian squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head.

“Didn't think so. Don't worry though I'll take care of you.” Gurjin's voice was low and sultry and full of promise, stroking him from root to tip, thumb dipping into his wet slit. Rian's breathing quickened as he realized that Gurjin was really going to try and get him off in a crowded bar where their fellow guards could walk over and catch them in the act at any moment.

His cock throbbed dangerously at the thought.

Blue eyes darted across the bar, searching for something to distract himself with.

His gaze landed on a head of familiar silver hair and adorable freckled cheeks.

Mira sat at the bar across from them, watching them with a knowing smirk.

Rian gasped, cock twitching.

“Gurjin... Mira's watching us...” 

Gurjin glanced in the silverling's direction, lips twitching into a grin.

“So? She already knows what you look like when you're getting your cock played with. She's probably just enjoying the show.” Gurjin's hand didn't slow but in fact quickened making it almost impossible for Rian to keep his composure. Thra, he was so turned on, Gurjin's hand on him felt so good, just the right amount of pressure and every other stroke he did that thing where he twisted his hand and _squeezed_. Rian couldn't believe he was this close to coming in a public place with one of their friends watching him.

The fact that it was _Mira_ watching them just made it worse (better).

Gurjin leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Are you going to come, Rian? Going to make a mess of yourself? Right here in front of everyone? Come on, don't you want to show Mira how pretty you look when you can't hold back?” Rian couldn't take it anymore. Bowing forward, his fist shoved between his teeth to muffle his moan, Rian came so hard he saw stars, hips stuttering as he coated Gurjin's hand in heavy spurts.

Gurjin released him and brought his hand above the table, Rian's seed shining wetly in the dim light of the Firebug lamps.

“Man, you sure came a lot. It just goes to show how much you like having an audience.” Gurjin said with a smug grin, licking his fingers clean.

“Yeah, yeah, no need to rub it in.” Rian grumbled, embarrassed, as he tucked himself back into his breeches.

And not a moment too soon as a Podling server suddenly appeared at their table and set down a small cup. “ _Galoosh!_ ”

Gurjin frowned. “We didn't order anything?”

“ _Ayara_ pretty lady!” The Podling said, pointing across the bar where their friend and fellow guard sat.

Mira smiled and waggled her fingers at them.

Rian raised a brow then noticed there was a note slipped under the cup. Rian lifted the small cup which contained a shot of Podling moonshine with a dollop of sweetened cream.

The drink was called a _krema zalogi_.

Which translated to Gelfling as 'a creamy mouthful'.

He picked up the note and read it.

_Since Gurjin already had his creamy mouthful this one's for you, Rian_

_Thanks for the show ;)_

Rian could feel his ears burning as Gurjin leaned in to peer at the note.

“What's it say?”

Rian told him and Gurjin laughed heartily, a huge grin on his face as he waved a hand at Mira and mouthed, 'Good one'.

Mira smiled and raised her cup in a toast.

Rian raised his own cup and drank.


	2. Daddy kink

“ _Daddy._ ”

Gurjin froze, halfway between one thrust and the next. The word was barely more than a whisper and for a moment Gurjin wasn't sure if he'd heard Rian correctly. “Did you just...”

Rian stuffed his face in the pillow, clearly trying to hide his burning face but the bright red ears sticking out from his hair gave him away. Rian wouldn't be this embarrassed if Gurjin had just misheard him which meant he really did call him _daddy_.

Yesmit, that was...

Really fucking hot.

Gurjin kept himself still as he slid a hand into Rian's hair and tugged, pulling Rian's face from the pillow. “Say it again.” 

Rian whined, wiggling beneath him but Gurjin gripped his hip and kept him still.

“ _Gurjiiin._ ”

He spanked Rian's tight little ass. “No, that's not what you called me earlier.” Rian bit his lip, cheeks blotchy red. Gurjin wasn't the most patient when it came to sex but neither was Rian and Gurjin was willing to wait all night to hear that word from Rian's lips again.

Rian hesitated, then in the softest voice possible muttered, “...Daddy.”

Gurjin rewarded him by shoving forward, hitting his sweet spot head on. Rian gasped, eyelids fluttering.

“Again.” Gurjin demanded, pulling out until only the head of his cock remained inside Rian's tight hole.

Rian didn't wait nearly as long this time, tired of being teased. “Daddy.”

Gurjin shuddered, bowing forward as he pounded into Rian. “Yesmit, Rian, keep going.”

When he realized that Gurjin wasn't just going along with him but actually enjoying it just as much, if not more than him, Rian stopped holding back, keeping up a steady chant of, “Daddy, Daddy, please fuck me Daddy!” as Gurjin fucked into him hard and deep.

Gurjin has never been harder in his _life_.

He pulled Rian up, wrapping a warm palm around his throat and applying just the lightest amount of pressure. Rian's lips parted, cock slapping wetly against his belly.

Gurjin pressed wet kisses to his shoulder. “Are you going to come for Daddy?”

Rian made little punched out 'unh, unh' sounds which he took as a yes. He let go of Rian's throat to wrap his hand around Rian's dick, stroking once, twice, as Rian came with a ragged shout.

Gurjin took a moment to enjoy Rian's hole tightening and fluttering around him before he pulled out and stroked himself, biting back a curse as he covered Rian's ass in hot streaks of come.

Gurjin fell to the bed and Rian immediately cuddled up on his chest. Gurjin smiled, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder.

Rian was enjoying the quiet afterglow but things were never quiet for long when Gurjin was around.

“So did you want to talk about--”

“No.”

Gurjin blinked as Rian cut him off.

“Okay. But if it makes any difference I totally won't mind if you want to call me Daddy again. Just so you know.” Gurjin said, trying not to sound too eager.

Rian snorted. “Noted.”


	3. Body worship

Rian sat perched on Gurjin's thighs, unhurriedly tracing his hands over the expanse of moss-colored skin bared for his perusal. Gurjin's arms and chest were toned from a lifetime of climbing trees in the swamp and he'd only bulked up more since joining the guard.

Rian will admit he's a little envious.

Gurjin grinned, stretching out beneath him, happy to let Rian have his fill. “Admiring my muscles?”

Rian gave the cocky Drenchen a flat look and shrugged. “They're alright.”

The grin fell from Gurjin's face. “Just _alright_? I'll have you know I worked very hard to get this bod!”

Rian rolled his eyes. “Shoveling food in your mouth doesn't count as work, Gurjin.”

“I beg to differ, it takes a lot of fuel to keep this perfect machine going.”

Rian snorted, “Right.” and went back to exploring. With two fingers he circled a dusky nipple, rubbing and pinching until it pebbled then repeating the process on the other. 

He felt a twitch beneath his ass but ignored it, moving higher up Gurjin's chest. On each side of the Drenchen's neck were two thin little lines that looked almost like scars but were actually gills. Rian had seen them flare once when the two of them walked the Castle walls during a heavy downpour. Gurjin had tilted his head up to the sky, saying the moist air reminded him of his home in Sog, and opened his gills to take a deep breath.

Rian remembered staring and wondering how it would feel to have gills.

Reaching out he traced a single finger over the thin lines. They fluttered causing Rian to gasp, yanking his finger back.

Gurjin chuckled. “Sorry, they're sensitive.”

Rian hummed, then leaned in and licked a wet stripe over one of the gills.

This time it was Gurjin's turn to gasp, hips bucking so hard he nearly threw Rian off.

Rian smirked. He'd have to remember that.

Kissing and nipping his way down Gurjin's chest Rian paused when he came to the cradle of his thighs and found Gurjin's cock half hard. The muscles in Gurjin's thighs jumped as he leaned in but instead of touching him Rian just blew a hot breath over his cock before moving on.

“Tease.” Gurjin grumbled.

Rian said nothing, taking a moment to cup and roll Gurjin's sack in his palm before moving lower still.

He nudged Gurjin's thighs apart. Spreading his cheeks he circled the tight pucker with a finger, not pushing in, just rubbing it, testing the waters.

He looked up and found Gurjin's eyes already on him. “Can I?”

Gurjin swallowed.

“Yeah, just... go slow, okay?” Rian's brow furrowed, not used to the usually boisterous Drenchen sounding so uncertain.

“You don't have to if you don't want to. I know you've never done this before.”

Gurjin huffed. “What, you want a written invitation? Just put your fingers in me already.”

Rian waited a few moments just in case Gurjin changed his mind but when the Drenchen just continued to stare at him, waiting, he gave a nod.

“If you insist.” Rian grabbed the bottle of oil he kept in his nightstand and slicked up his fingers. He circled Gurjin's hole, spreading the oil around then nudged his way in, slowly rocking his finger inside until he was in to the knuckle.

“Alright?”

Gurjin nodded. “Yeah, just... weird. When's it gonna feel good?”

“Patience.” Rian said, stroking a hand over Gurjin's hip as he rocked his finger back and forth. Once Gurjin got used to the feeling of having his finger inside him Rian crooked it, looking for his sweet spot.

It took a while but he knew he'd found it when Gurjin inhaled sharply.

“Oh. So _that's_ what that feels like.”

Rian chuckled, alternating between his swirling his finger and pressing on that spot. Gurjin groaned, breathing a little faster.

“You want another?”

“Yeah.”

“Let's get you up on your knees, it'll be easier that way.” Rian said, pulling his finger out and moving back so Gurjin could flip over.

“You just want to look at my ass.” Gurjin muttered but changed positions, leaning over on his forearms, ass in the air. Rian added some more oil to his fingers before pushing his finger back in, sliding it in and out a couple of times before adding another. Gurjin clenched down on him at the added stretch of a second finger and Rian had to stroke a hand over his chest and flick and tug his nipples for a minute to get him to relax enough to work both fingers in all the way.

Rian kissed the bumps of Gurjin's spine as he fucked him on both fingers then shifted his hand from his hip to palm his cock.

“You're wet.” Rian said, hand slippery with precome.

Gurjin gave him a look over his shoulder.

“You've got your fingers up my ass what did you expect?” He said, canting his hips up to take Rian's fingers deeper. Rian smiled, grinding his fingers hard against Gurjin's pleasure spot as Gurjin let out a loud moan, his thighs trembling.

Sensing that Gurjin was close Rian ducked his head and spread his fingers so he could shove his tongue in the space between. Gurjin keened. “Yesmit, Rian!”

Rian pushed his tongue in as deep as it would go and crooked his fingers at the same time. Gurjin's cock pulsed in Rian's hand as he came, clenching hard on his fingers and tongue.

He worked Gurjin's spot until it became too much then eased his fingers out. With both hands he spread Gurjin's cheeks wide to stare at his pucker, red and slick.

Rian groaned, cock hard and throbbing.

“Gurjin.”

Gurjin turned over and wrapped a hand around him. “I got you.” Rian surged forward, fucking into his fist until he came with a grunt.

Gurjin wiped his hand on the sheets before pulling Rian into his arms.

“So how was your first time?” Rian asked, glancing up at the Drenchen.

Gurjin gave a half-shrug. “It was alright.”

Rian raised a brow. “Just 'alright', huh? Guess that means you don't want me to do it again, then?”

“...Well I didn't say _that_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There needs to be more bottom Gurjin


	4. Deep throating

If there was one thing that never failed to get him hard as a rock it was the sight of Rian on his knees.

Gurjin guided his dick to Rian's mouth as plush lips parted to let him in. He let Rian control the pace, just enjoying the feeling of that warm mouth and skilled tongue sliding over his dick. Rian gripped his thighs, moaning as he bopped and sucked.

He was always so eager to please.

Gurjin pushed a hand into his hair, tugging at the blue and brown strands until those pretty blue eyes turned up to look at him.

“You ready?”

Rian pulled off and gave a nod. Gurjin waited until Rian had taken a deep breath and then he was pushing his dick in, and in, all the way until he was buried to the hilt.

When Rian had passed him in the halls earlier and quietly whispered to him, “ _I can't wait for you to fuck my face later._ ” before moving on like he hadn't just given him an instant boner Gurjin had wanted to drag Rian into the nearest empty room and have him make good on his promise right then and there.

Now he was glad he waited though as he got to take his time to properly enjoy this.

Rian's mouth was hot and wet around him and Gurjin couldn't stop the slightest twitch of his hips. Rian gagged as Gurjin's dick hit the back of his throat, eyes watering as he choked and spluttered.

Gurjin grunted, the feeling of Rian's throat fluttering around his cock utter bliss.

He felt a pinch on his thigh and immediately yanked out, a thin strand of spit connecting the tip of his dick to Rian's shiny lips.

Rian gasped wetly, breathing heavily as he coughed a few times.

Gurjin felt a twinge of guilt at the ragged sound and was about to apologize when he noticed Rian was hard, cock an almost angry red and dripping precome on the floor.

Well, Rian _did_ always like it rough.

“Again?” He asked once Rian had stopped coughing. When Rian looked up at him, eyes still wet with tears, and gave a nod Gurjin tugged on his hair and pulled him back down on his dick. He rocked back and forth slowly, feeling Rian's throat open up for him every time he pushed in, and when Rian didn't pinch him again to signal him to pull out he started moving a little faster, the wet sounds of his cock slipping down Rian's throat spurring him on.

“Fuck, Rian, you look so good with your lips stretched around my cock. You know you have the best mouth in the Castle right? The whole Guard thinks so. I'm sure if the others could see you now they'd all want a go at you.” Rian moaned and Gurjin felt it more than he heard it, the vibrations traveling through his dick causing him to gasp.

“Can I come in your mouth?”

Rian met his gaze and made a garbled sound that Gurjin interpreted as a yes.

He cradled Rian's face, fingers hooked behind his ears, as he thrust into his mouth, faster and faster until he was fucking Rian's face for true before shoving himself in to the hilt as he came down Rian's throat.

He could feel Rian struggling to swallow as his mouth was suddenly filled to overflowing, some of Gurjin's seed escaping from between the seam of his lips to drip down his chin.

Gurjin panted, bowing forward as he felt his dick stop twitching, spent. Though he would like nothing more than to stay buried in Rian's throat until the end of time he figured he'd better pull out before Rian passed out and gently eased himself out.

Rian coughed as his mouth was finally freed up, sucking in gasping, ragged breaths as Gurjin ran his fingers through his sweaty locks.

He was about to ask if Rian wanted him to return the favor when he saw that Rian's cock was no longer hard and there was now a wet spot on the floor.

He'd have to remember to clean that later.

Gurjin stroked a thumb over Rian's swollen bottom lip, swiping up his own seed. “Yesmit Rian, that was...” He trailed off, his thoughts still a jarbled mess.

“ _Good?_ ” Rian croaked, wincing.

Gurjin frowned. “Is your throat sore? Do you want some Ta with honey?”

Rian smiled softly.

“ _Mm, please._ ”

Gurjin offered him a hand up and brought Rian over to the bed, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he tucked a blanket over him. “Stay here I'll be right back.”

A few minutes later Rian gratefully accepted the _second_ cup of Ta Gurjin made for him after he ended up dropping the first one when he'd slipped on the puddle of Rian's come on the floor.


	5. Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I already filled the threesome prompt during Sandhunter week but I started typing today and my mind felt there needed to be more Mira and this is what came out

Rian and Gurjin sat on the floor of their room with Mira, all three of them holding bottles of ale. They'd just come of a shift and decided to have some fun and unwind with a drinking game.

“Never have I ever... fucked in the Royal Library!” Gurjin said, grinning from ear to ear. Rian rolled his eyes. Who would want to have sex in the library? It was super dusty in there, not to mention forbidden for Gelfling to enter (not that that stopped anyone but still).

Mira took a sip.

Both boys gaped at her.

“You didn't! With who?!”

Mira smiled. “Sorry boys but I don't kiss and tell.”

It was the Silverling's turn next.

“Never have I ever... been caught having sex!”

Gurjin drank. Rian and Mira gave him expectant looks and he sighed. “Got walked in on while I was going down on a blacksmith's apprentice back home in Sog.”

“By who?”

Gurjin winced.

“My dad.”

Rian and Mira snorted and burst out laughing.

“Don't laugh! It was traumatizing!” Gurjin pouted.

Rian wiped a tear from his eye. “Okay, my turn. Never have I ever... had a threeway.”

No one drank.

Rian's ears flicked up in surprise. “Really? I was sure at least one of you would have.”

Gurjin shrugged.

“Never got around to it.”

“Never had an offer.” Mira followed up.

Rian chewed his lip. The reason he'd asked that question was to see if his two friends would be interested in having a threesome with him. After all, he'd been with both of them separately but never together. He'd often thought about what it would be like though, Mira's soft skin pressed against him and Gurjin's strong arms enveloping him as they cooed endearments into his ears, their hands caressing his skin as he rocked against them.

He felt a familiar warmth pooling low in his belly that had nothing to do with the booze he was drinking and decided to throw caution to the wind.

“Well, we could do it right now. If you two are open to it?”

The two blinked at him before matching grins spread across their faces.

“Finally! I thought you'd never ask!”

“Took you long enough, mate!”

Rian blinked at their reactions. “...what?”

“Do you know how long we've been waiting for you to ask if we were up for that? Literal unum, man!” Gurjin exclaimed, uncaring of the fact that he was spilling his ale everywhere as he waved his arms around.

Mira nodded. “If you didn't bring it up by yourself we were gonna surprise you on your nameday.”

Rian tilted his head. “You two have talked about this?”

She shrugged. “Once or twice.”

Gurjin snorted. “More like once or twice _a week_.”

Mira smiled and the curve of her lips told him that for once Gurjin wasn't exaggerating. “Oh. So you really want to do this? You're not just doing it because I want to?”

Mira leaned in and kissed him. “Yes, Rian, we want it just as much as you.”

Gurjin crawled over to them and cupped his cheek, Mira pulled away and Gurjin kissed him next. When they separated Rian's cheeks were flushed. Gurjin grinned. “Since this was your idea how about you tell us how you want us.”

Rian smiled. “Well...”

Five minutes later Rian was on his knees with his face buried between Mira's thighs lapping at her clit as Gurjin worked two slick fingers into him.

Mira inhaled sharply, tugging at his hair “Stars, Rian, have I ever told you how good you are at that?”

Rian lifted his head and said, “Last week.” before going back to licking between her folds.

Mira made a breathy sound. “Hmm, too long ago, then.”

Rian gasped as Gurjin added another finger. The Drenchen kissed between his shoulder blades, leaning in to look over his shoulder. “You two look like you're having fun.”

Mira smirked. “Then you should join in. Just don't go too hard on him, I want to ride him later.”

“I'd like to see that.” Gurjin said as he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the tip of his dick.

Rian's mouth fell open as he was filled, Mira stroking a hand through his hair, her eyes warm and soft as she gazed down at him.

“Look at you baby, taking it so well. Is Gurjin making you feel good?” Rian nodded then shoved his face back between her thighs to lick inside her, every thrust of Gurjin's hips pushing his tongue in deep.

The three of them rocked together like that for a while until Mira gave another tug on his hair. “Ah, I'm close... just need...” Rian knew what she needed as he slipped two fingers in beside his tongue, thrusting them into her hard and fast the way she liked.

Mira came clenching on his fingers and gushing on his tongue, hips bucking against his face as she held him there for a moment longer before gently easing him away. Rian licked his lips and leaned against her thigh. Mira smiled, cupping his cheek as pulled him up into a kiss, licking her taste from his mouth.

Gurjin bit back a curse as he watched the two of them and picked up the pace, Rian letting out a startled moan as the pleasure spiked. Mira pulled back. “Are you getting close? Do you need me to touch you?”

Rian nodded, eyes tightly shut. “Please...”

Mira laid another kiss against the corner of his mouth then reached down and took him in hand. Rian gasped, rocking forward into her hand then back against Gurjin's hips, moving between the two points of pleasure as his climax built quickly before he let out a grunt, coming all over Mira's sword calloused fingers.

Gurjin grunted and pulled out of him a moment later and Rian's legs trembled as he fell to the bed, still twitching through his afterglow.

Mira smiled. “Looks like we tuckered him out. Guess I'll have to finish you off, instead.”

“You'll get no complaints from me.” Gurjin said before pulling the silverling into a kiss.

Rian blinked dozily, watching his two best friends kiss as Mira stroked the Drenchen's cock from root to tip.

_Yesmit, they were beautiful._

Mira quickly worked Gurjin over until he was spilling over her fingers, adding to the mess Rian had made earlier as the two disentangled themselves and laid down beside him. The bed was really too small to fit all three of them but they made do, cuddling up close together with Rian in the middle.

Mira pressed a kiss to his chest. “Not bad for our first threesome, if I do say so myself.”

Rian hummed. “Agreed. But we're not done yet, you said you wanted to ride me, remember?”

Mira blinked before smiling at him. “I did. You up for another round?”

Rian stifled a yawn. “Just need a short break first.”

Gurjin chuckled and nuzzled into his hair. “How about we have a nap and then Mira can ride you while I have a go at your mouth?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Rian said as he snuggled into Gurjin and Mira's embrace and drifted into a light sleep, safe and content in their arms.


	6. Bath sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday's prompt was Nearly Getting Caught but since I ended up doing a threesome instead I decided to combine yesterday's prompt with today's

Steam filled the communal bathing chambers from the perpetually hot water filling the large pools. Rian didn't know how the water was always warm and fresh he was just glad it was as there was nothing better after a long day of training than to soak his tired body in the hot water.

Except perhaps the feeling of an equally hot mouth wrapped around his cock.

Rian let his head fall back against the rocks as Gurjin sucked his cock beneath the surface of the water. They'd both been enjoying a nice relaxing soak when Gurjin got that mischievous twinkle in his eyes and ducked his head down. Rian had raised a brow, wondering what he was up to when he felt lips peppering kisses against his dick and then a warm mouth engulfing him.

Considering it was already pretty late and it was just the two of them in the bathing chambers Rian hadn't made much of an effort to get him to stop.

_Hmm, thank Thra for Drenchen and their gills._ Rian thought as Gurjin swallowed him down to the base, breathing air in through his gills so he didn't have to pull off Rian's cock.

Rian was just getting close when he suddenly heard a splash.

Blue eyes popped open then went wide as dinner plates when he saw a familiar figure sliding into the water across from him.

“Tolyn! What are you doing here?!” Rian exclaimed, voice going up an octave. Below the water Gurjin stopped his ministrations, clearly having noticed the arrival of their fellow guard as well.

The Spriton gave him an annoyed look. “What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having a bath, same as you.”

Rian was about to respond but had to bite his tongue to hold back a startled moan when he felt Gurjin go back to sucking. Rian yanked on Gurjin's locs to try and pull him off but the Drenchen just swatted his hands away and kept going.

Tolyn slowly raised a brow and Rian let out an awkward forced chuckle.

“Sorry just got... lightheaded, you know, cuz of the steam...” _Please buy it, please buy it._ Rian prayed as the Spriton kept looking at him then shrugged and started lathering his skin with a bar of soap.

Rian tried very hard to focus on something other than the feeling of Gurjin's warm mouth and skilled tongue around his dick while their fellow guard sat not five feet away from them completely unaware of what was going on beneath the water.

“So where's Gurjin?” Tolyn asked all of a sudden.

Rian stiffened.

“W-why do you think Gurjin would be here?”

“You two are usually attached at the hip so I figured he'd be around here too. And don't Drenchen have a thing for water? I heard they tend to hang around the baths a lot. Waste of time if you ask me but they're Swamplings so who knows what they get up to in here.”

Rian knew _exactly_ what they (or at least one particular Drenchen) got up to in the baths but he wasn't about to tell Tolyn that.

“Nope! No Drenchen around here! Just me, all by myself!”

Tolyn hummed indifferently as he rinsed himself off then stood and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Rian let out a breath of relief when he realized Tolyn was leaving (finally!) but then the Spriton guard turned to him

“Aren't you coming?”

Rian swallowed.

“Yeah, I'm coming...” Gurjin gave a particularly hard suck and Rian nearly keened. “I mean _going_! I'm going soon I just- _ngh_ -need another minute...”

Tolyn shrugged. “Suit yourself.” and left the baths.

Once he was sure Tolyn was gone Rian glared down at the dark blur in the water and slapped his hands over the Drenchen's gills. Gurjin spluttered and came up, hacking up water and coughing.

Once he managed to stop coughing Gurjin shot him a foul look. “What was that for?!”

Rian glowered.

“Are you kidding me, Gurjin! Tolyn nearly caught us! Do you want the whole Castle to know you were going down on me in the communal baths?!”

Gurjin shrugged.

“I wanted to see if you could hold out until he left. Congrats, you passed!”

Rian rolled his eyes.

“Great, what's my prize for passing your little test, then?” He muttered, a little annoyed that Gurjin had nearly gotten them caught, not even thinking about how much trouble they could have gotten in if Tolyn had realized what they were doing.

“Oh, I think you know.” Gurjin winked and ducked back down.

Rian moaned and forgot all about the risk of being caught as Gurjin sucked his brains out through his dick.


	7. Morning/Sleepy sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one today because I spent nearly the whole day in the train to pick up some paper work and I'm tired

Gurjin was having the most wonderful dream about warm baked fish pies when the sound of a door closing drew him out of it and blinking into the waking world. The first rays of sunlight peeked underneath the curtain which signaled it was already morning, though still early.

Rian had the night shift today so logically that meant his room mate must have just finished his shift and was hitting the hay himself.

Gurjin listened half asleep as Rian removed his helmet and gear but instead of crawling into his own bed he felt a weight settle beside him and then a warm body pressing against his bare back.

“Hmm, Rian?” He muttered as he felt the other nuzzling into his locs.

“Morning.” Rian replied, peppering his neck with soft kisses.

“Morning. Did Mira rile you up again?” Gurjin could feel a hardness against his back as Rian nodded. Gurjin chuckled sleepily. “Poor baby. Want me to take care of it?” He was too tired to offer anything more than a lazy morning handjob but if Mira had been teasing Rian all night it wouldn't take much to get him off.

“Just... stay like this.” Rian breathed into his neck, running his hands over his bare skin as he rutted against him. Gurjin hummed, eyes slipping closed. “Kay.”

The sound of Rian's breathy little moans kept him from drifting back off to sleep as Rian rubbed against his ass. The fabric of Rian's breeches prevented him from feeling the Stonewood against him fully and Gurjin was just tired enough that his brain to mouth filter was basically nonexistent as he said, “You can put the tip in if you want.”

Rian made a choked sound and quickly shoved his breeches down his hips and the next moment Gurjin felt the heat of Rian's cock sliding between his cheeks.

Rian bit back a curse as he gripped Gurjin's thigh and moved him, shifting his leg higher, opening him up just enough for the tip of Rian's cock to breach him. Gurjin groaned as he felt the head pop in, his own cock twitching alive though staying mostly soft.

Rian grunted as he jerked himself off, muttering under his breath, “Ah, Gurjin, fuck it's so hot inside you... just want to fill you up... make you drip with my come. Fuck, I'm gonna-” until he came with a grunt, spilling his seed in Gurjin's hole until it dripped down his crack.

Gurjin wiggled at the slippery feeling between his cheeks.

Rian pulled out with a sigh and Gurjin rolled over so he could look at Rian through his lashes.

“Feel better now?” He murmured. 

Rian nodded.

“Yeah, sorry I woke you. You can go back to sleep now.” Rian made to get up but Gurjin merely wrapped his arms around him and flopped on top of him, preventing the Stonewood from getting up.

“Stay.” Gurjin muttered, rubbing his face against Rian's neck. Rian chuckled, kissing the bumps on his forehead as he muttered, “Okay.” Gurjin didn't hear him though, he was already deeply asleep, comfortable and content.

Until he awoke several hours later with a crick in his neck and wondering why his ass was wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Gurjian week
> 
> Next up SkekVar/Ordon


End file.
